For You
by HiddenTale23
Summary: Ketika penantian yang panjang membuahkan hasil yang tak pernah kita bayangkan.. My First Fic abaout MELMAR MAGNO of XLR8


TITLE : FOR YOU :D

CAST : MELMAR MAGNO XLR8 / DAMMY (YOU)

GENRE : ROMANCE (?)

RATING : pikir sendiri

LANGUANGE : INDONESIA

DISCLAIMER : MELMAR'S GOD , STORY'S MINE !

NOTE : WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY , YOU CAN LISTENING FOR YOU BY XLR8

-0-

Menunggumu , ya selalu menunggumu . menunggu dibangku taman tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu . tempat dimana kau akan berjanji akan kembali. Tempat dimana aku berjanji akan menunggumu. Bulan depan , tepat 5tahun kau study di Jepang.

"sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya ? huh ?"

Aku menoleh , mendapati Melmar telah duduk disampingku.

"sudah berapa kali dia menelfonmu hari ini ?"

"…"

"kenapa diam ? apa dia masih belum menelponmu ? ini sudah hampir 1tahun dia tak menelponmu , Dammy"

Aku menunduk, meresapi kata-kata Melmar . yeah .. he's right. Sudah 1tahun Kiko tidak mengangkat telepon dariku ataupun menelponku. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Entah apa yang harus kufikirkan sekarang. Entah apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang.

"Dammy .. kau menangis ?"

Menyadari aku menangis , Melmar langsung memelukku.

Kiko , dia kekasihku. Sahabat Melmar juga. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi 5tahun yang lalu dia pergi keJepang untuk study. Dia berjanji akan kembali ke Phillipines jika studinya sudah selesai. Tapi sudah 1tahun ini dia tak ada kabar. Biasanya , setiap hari dia akan menelfonku ataupun hanya sekedar mengirimiku massage. Bahkan sesekali mengirimiku e-mail. Aku jadi ragu akan janjinya. Dan Melmar , tepatnya Melmar Magno. Dia sahabatku. Semenjak Kiko pergi dialah penyemangatku. Dia selalu ada disisiku. Bahkan tak ragu menemaniku seharian menunggu Kiko dibangku taman ini.

Melmar membelai rambutku lembut. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Senyaman berada didekat Kiko.

"Dammy.."

Bisik Melmar. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang begitu hangat ditelingaku.

"kau benar-benar mencintai Kiko?"

"humph"

"kau akan selalu menunggunya ?"

"humph. Kenapa ?"

"tidak. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Dammy, lebih baik kita pulang. Ini sudah malam"

Dengan lembut Melmar menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Selama dijalan Melmar menggenggam tanganku erat.

Hari ini Kiko akan kembali. Aku sudah menunggunya dibandara. Sudah hampir seharian aku menunggunya disini. Tapi Kiko tak kunjung datang.

"it's too long"

Keluhku seraya meneguk coca-cola ditanganku dan duduk dibangku dihadapanku.

"apa dia belum datang ?"

Melmar datang dengan cappucino hangat ditangannya. Aku menggeleng, menghela nafas dan melirik arlojiku. Tepat tengah malam dan Melmar dengan setianya masih menemaniku.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Melmar duduk disampingku, mengacak rambutku singkat. Aku hanya tersenyum. Rasanya aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya.

"Kiko.. sebenarnya dia tak akan kembali ke Phillipines. Dia .."

Aku meneguk coca-colaku lagi dan memotong pembicaraannya.

"aku tau. Kiko sudah menikah bukan ? dia menikah dengan Maito, gadis Jepang itu. Benarkan ?"

Melmar nampak terkejut dengan pernyataanku. Ku akui wajahnya terlihat lucu saat ini.

"Maito Kazu. Seorang model, ayahnya pengusaha terkaya ke-3 di Jepang dan ibunya pemilik salon terbesar ke-5 diJepang. Aku baru mengetahuinya 6bulan lalu saat aku pergi keJepang untuk menemui Kiko. Tapi saat disana aku melihat sebuah pesta pernikahan dengan nama Francis Albert Ramos dan Maito Kazu dislah satu karangan bunga."

Tanpa terasa air mataku jatuh. Dengan lembut Melmar menghapus air mataku. Jari-jari lentiknya bermain dipipiku. Aku tersenyum memandangnya saat dia bertanga ..

"kenapa kau masih menunggu Kiko kalau tau dia sudah menikah ?"

"karena saat itu aku berfikir dan bersihkeras kalau pernikahan Kiko hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan mulai saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Kalau sampai detik ini Kiko tidak kembali, aku akan melupakannya. Lagipula .. aku rasa aku menykai orang lain saat ini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meneguk coca-cola ku. Kurasakan bahuku terasa berat. Yeah, Melmar bersandar dibahuku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Dammy .."

Lirihnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Kurasa aku tau apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Melmar Magno"

Aku terkekeh pelan ketika mengucapkannya. Aneh ? yeah .. kurasa inilah akhir dari semuanya. Penantianku yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan untukku.

2years later..

"hey Melmar Magno cepatlah ! kau tak ingin membuat pendeta itu menunggu terlalu lama kan ?"

"Dammy , sabarlah. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya memakai dasi ini"

"sini!"

Aku menariknya. Memakaikan dasi. Dia benar-benar terlihat tampan dipernikahan kami hari ini. Kami mulai berjalan diatas altar hingga akhirnya mengikrarkan janji suci dan Melmar mengaitkan cincin dijari manisku.

-THE END-


End file.
